


The Luckiest Man Alive.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The luckiest man alive is the one who values his treasures despite their imperfections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Man Alive.

 

**Title** : _ **The Luckiest Man Alive.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 373: If only.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary _:_** The luckiest man alive is the one who values his treasures despite their imperfections.  
  


_**The Luckiest Man Alive.  
** _

Severus stills in the doorway, watching his new husband potter around their kitchen. Harry's hair looks utterly wild, tempting him to mess it even further. He's humming softly to himself, stirring a pot with such endearing concentration that Severus can't suppress a smitten sigh.

“Severus... You're home early.”

“Not early enough to save dinner, by the smell of it.”

“Don't be mean. I'm following a recipe this time...”

“If only your food matched how divine you look in that apron I'd be a lucky man indeed.”

“ _Luckier,_ you mean.”

“The luckiest man alive.”

Harry laughs.  
“Come here, you, old charmer...”

 


End file.
